Insecurities and Promises
by prayingforanswers
Summary: What happens when Blaine slumps into a deep depression over Kurt leaving? Will Kurt be able to help?


Hi, I'm S.C., the author of this fic.

I came up with this idea when I slumped into a mini depression, and this story helped me see the positive in things.

_**2nd Story in my "Insecurities and..." short story series**_. I basically explore characters insecurities, and they help me see the positive in not only them but me as well since their insecurities are based on my own.

Enjoy the short story and review!

More notes after:

* * *

><p>It was week after Kurt had transferred back to McKinley. He was ecstatic to be with his old friends again, but he couldn't keep thoughts of Blaine and Dalton Academy out of his mind. Blaine was his whole world back at Dalton, but not seeing him all day made his heart hurt a little. As he was day dreaming in Spanish class about his beloved boyfriend, he got a text from Wes.<p>

_ Come to Blaine's dorm after school. He hasn't left his room in two days. He won't talk to us, and we figured you could help. ~ W_

Kurt turned white as he read the text message. Mr. Shuester saw his distress and let him go to restroom to calm down.

"_Fuck school, Blaine needs me now." _he thought as he exited the school and ran towards his beat up silver Toyota, dodging the drops of rain that started to trickle from the sky. He drove way over the speed limit the whole half an hour trip to Dalton. Kurt didn't really care if he was going to be pulled over by a cop. He finally pulled into the parking lot of Charleston Hall and ran down the familiar path to the door. A group of boys in the common room called out to him when he passed, but he couldn't be bothered with them. Up two flights of steps and at the end of the corridor was Blaine's room. Kurt busted into the room and started to cry. The room was pitch black, the thick curtains were closed tightly over the large windows. Blaine was curled up on a ball, still in the same clothes that he was wearing on Sunday; the last time he'd seen Kurt. His face was buried deep in a cardigan that Kurt had lent him.

"Babe, what's the matter?" Kurt cried as he sat on the bed next to him, rubbing his back. He looked up at Kurt and popped up to kiss him on the lips. Their bodies molded into one as Blaine pushed him onto the bed. He was just so happy to see Kurt that through the kiss tears were shooting down his cheeks. Kurt hadn't realized that he was crying too as the two rolled around on the bed. The kiss wasn't hot and steamy; it was sweet and loving with both of them being as gentle with the other as possible. Their lips finally parted and Blaine snuggled himself onto Kurt's chest.

"Kurt, it's just so lonely without you here. I know I said I'd be ok without you, but that's easier said than done. It feels like my heart is broken, but it's not. It feels like I'm being kicked in the stomach and I can't help but cry, and I don't even know why. I'm not complete without you." They kissed again with a little more heat and passion. Kurt wanted to get to the bottom of the problem, and knew that Blaine attacking his face was a way of avoiding talking about it. He pulled away and started talking.

"So what exactly happened that made you stay locked up in your room for the last two days?" he ask, still really worried for Blaine. He licked his chapped lips and sat up. He grabbed a pillow and started to hug it tightly. He hid most of his face behind the pillow, feeling a little embarrassed about what happened.

"Well we had such a lovely date, walking through the park, having a picnic, and going for ice cream. You even gave me you're cardigan because I got cold and I left my coat in the car. It was just a fucking perfect day! You drove me back here and just left me with the lightest kiss on my lips. I wanted to beg you never to leave me, but you had to get home. That's when it sunk in that I was losing you. Well, I was losing you for school hours and some days during the week. It just hurt to watch you leave. When you turned around and blew me a kiss, I broke down. I barricaded myself in my room just crying and snuggling myself again because it still smelt like you; Coconut shampoo and mangos. Wes and David tried to get me out of here, but I refused to move, to eat, to live. They threatened to call you, so I told them too, and I guess it worked!" All Kurt could do was scoop up Blaine into his arms and hold him tight.

"Boo, you know that a minute doesn't go by that I don't think of you? You're all I think about! My heart killing me because I had to leave you here." Kurt said lovingly as he kissed the top of Blaine's head. The warmth of the kiss made Blaine snuggle closer to Kurt. he held onto Kurt like he was going to run away from him. It made Kurt feel so guilty that he was doing this to his boyfriend.

"I'll transfer for you. We'll be together all the time and we'll never have to feel like this again." he sniffles. Kurt sighed.

"As much as I'd love that, you can't. The Warblers need you here to lead them. Plus, even though there is no more bullying at McKinley, there are still people who don't fully except me. I'm not sure how they'll handle us as a couple. I just don't want you to go through the same thing I did." he warned. He wished with all of his heart that Blaine could transfer to McKinley and they'd be happy. Blaine started to get agitated.

"Well then we'll run away together! I defiantly have enough cash to keep us living the good life. We can run away to England, and we can live in my parent's summer home, just the two of us. I'll marry you and we can adopt a thousand kids and puppies and kittens and be one happy family." he pouted. Kurt absolutely loved Blaine's unruly alter ego, 5 year old Blaine, who just sounded so cute and innocent.

"Blaine, my father already watches over us like a hawk, I'm pretty sure he'll actually use one of the guns in the cabinet to kill you. But Anderson, I like the way you think. If you still love me after college as much as you love me now, then you have a deal." he giggled as butterflies cascaded into his stomach. They were planning _their_ future, no matter how stupid they sounded.

"I don't think I'll ever love you any less than I do now. It would be totally impossible!" he laughed as he drew hearts and loving things onto Kurt's chest.

"Same here! Every day, even though I may not see you now, I just fall more in love with you. It makes the time I spend with you that more special and amazing."

"Please don't ever leave me Kurt Hummel! I cannot afford to lose someone as special as you."

"Blaine, you have my heart and soul in your possession. I'll never leave you! And now that there is a promise of us being married and living in the English country side with a thousand little kids and animals running around, I defiantly have a reason to stay around." He winked.

"I'm not kidding about any of that. I want to marry you, I really do. I was lucky enough to meet my soul mate early in life, so now I can be happy for the rest of my life." Blaine said with a serious face. Kurt couldn't help himself, the romantic words coming from Blaine's mouth made him lose control. He lunged forward pressing his lips against Blaine's in a hot frenzy. The passion and love transpiring through the kiss was too much. As kisses were exchanged down jaw lines and down necks, each tough was as light as air. Blaine pulled away and sat himself up, and fished something out of the drawer of his bedside table. Kurt didn't care that Blaine stopped; he just kept kissing his perfectly chiseled jawline.

"I was going to give this to you on our two month anniversary, but fuck it! I love you too much to wait." Blaine said as he got the box out. He placed the velvet box into Kurt's eager and surprised hands. Once it was laying in his palms, Blaine opened it to reveal a ring. It was matte chrome with something engraved on it. Blaine took it out of the box and slipped it on Kurt's ring finger. "It says Kurt Hummel Anderson and our anniversary date. Like it?" he said staring into Kurt's amazingly blue-gray eyes.

"Blaine Anderson this is… amazing." Kurt said breathless as he kept reading _Kurt Hummel Anderson_.

"This is my promise ring to you. Kurt Hummel I vow to marry one day, whether it's today or fifty years from now."

"Well, I do! I've already taken you in sickness and in health, and I don't mind too much about the richer or poorer. As long as I have you, I'll be happy together. Even if we are living in a box on the road. I just love you so much!" They embraced and their lips locked once again. After the short exchange of affection, they laid down on the bud snuggling. Their minds were in a whirl wind planning a wedding reception and décor of their apartment. Just an hour prior Blaine was in a deep dark whol of depression, but now his heart was soaring on cloud nine with his beloved.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading!<p>

If you enjoyed this story, please feel to check out my other works, and by now there I have a large array of stories featuring different characters from Glee!

This was a little rushed and scatter brained. I actually wrote it two weeks ago, and just found it in a folder today.


End file.
